The Kill
The Kill (Bury Me) (La matanza "entiérrame") es un sencillo de la banda de Rock alternativo, 30 Seconds to Mars. Publicada en su segundo álbum de estudio A Beautiful Lie. El significado de la canción trata de la relación con uno mismo, de enfrentar tus miedos y la verdad de quien eres. También trata de la confrontación, como un cruce de caminos y encontrarse cara a cara con lo que realmente eres. Letra Original= What if I wanted to break Laugh it all off in your face What would you do? What if I fell to the floor Couldn't take all this anymore What would you do, do, do? Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you What if I wanted to fight Beg for the rest of my life What would you do? You say you wanted more What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you (From you) Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you I tried to be someone else But nothing seemed to change I know now, this is who I really am inside Finally found myself Fighting for a chance I know now, this is who I really am Ooh oooh Ooh oooh Ooh oooh Come break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, you Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you Come, break me down Break me down Break me down (You say you wanted more..) What if i wanted to break? (What are you waiting for) (Bury me, bury me) (I'm not running from you) What If I?, What If I? Bury me, bury me |-| Español= Que si quisiera romper? Reírme de todo en tu cara Que harías tú? Y que si cayera al piso? Y no pudiera soportar esto más Que es lo que harías, harías, harías Ven, derrúmbame Entiérrame, entiérrame He terminado contigo Y que si quisiera pelear? Rogar por el resto de mi vida Que es lo que harías? Tu dices que querías mas Qué estas esperando? Yo no estoy escapando de ti (De ti) Ven, derrúmbame! Entiérrame, entiérrame! He terminado contigo Mira en mis ojos Me estas matando, matando Todo lo que quería eras tú Trate ser otra persona Pero nada pareció cambiar Ahora se, esto es lo que realmente soy por dentro Finalmente me encontré a mi mismo Peleando por una oportunidad Ahora sé, esto es lo que realmente soy Ooh oooh Ooh oooh Ooh oooh Ven derrúmbame Entiérrame, entiérrame He terminado contigo, contigo, contigo Mira en mis ojos Me estas matando, matando Todo lo que quería eras tú Ven, derrúmbame Derrúmbame Derrúmbame (Tu dices que quieras mas...) Que si quisiera romper? (Qué estas esperando?) (Entiérrame, entiérrame) (Yo no estoy escapando de ti) Que si yo?, Que si yo? Entiérrame, entiérrame Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|500 px| Vídeo Original |-| Acústico= thumb|center|500 px| Acústico en vivo |-| En Vivo= Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Sencillo Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:30 Seconds to Mars